1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fire log and more particularly to a fire log which is comprised of ground mature sweet corn kernels and water. Further, in another embodiment the fire log is comprised of ground mature sweet corn kernels, corn cobs and water. In a further embodiment, the fire log is comprised of ground mature sweet corn kernels, ground corn cobs, ground corn stalks and water. In a further embodiment, the fire log is comprised of ground mature sweet corn, water and conventional combustible petroleum materials normally used in fire logs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of prior art synthetic or artificial fire logs have been previously provided. The prior art fire logs are normally comprised of wood particles mixed with combustible waxes and then pressed into cylindrical or block forms. The use of combustible materials in the fire logs may present smoke problems and could possibly involve health problems.